


Édes

by Kcsr



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Cute, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcsr/pseuds/Kcsr
Summary: Sziasztok.❤Egy kis rövid szösszenet Hiranoval és Sayával Shizuka-sensei  barátnőjének házában.Mindenkinek jó szórakozást kívánok hozzá ❤
Relationships: Hirano Kohta/Takagi Saya





	Édes

Édes vagy.  
A már eddig is széles szemecskék még tágabra nyíltak miközben tulajdonosuk erőteljesen próbálta értelmezni az előbb hallott mondatot.  
\- he? - úgy tűnik kudarcot valva.  
Saya kicsit instabilan közeledett az alacsony fiú felé aki fokozatosan hátrált egészen a hálószoba faláig. Nekiütközve kicsit visszadobódott majd fejét fájlalva dörzsölte homlokát.  
\- Ahh nem igaz meg kéne ismételnem magam? - a lány hangja lassú kicsit szórakozott volt ami egyértelmű jelnek bizonyult józansága hiányára.  
Hirano pár nyüszítés kivételével semmit nem tudott reagálni.  
Az egészen kecses kezek lassan belehatoltak a sűrű hajtömegbe majd csodálkozva vizsgálták azt.  
\- Wowww selymes a hajad Hiano.  
Az eddig is rózsaszínes arc gyorsan vörössé vált a hirtelen interakciótól.  
\- I...igazán? -a válasz egyértelműen zavaros volt.  
Saya mintha össze akarta volna szedni magát szinte üveges szemmel figyelte a fiút majd lehuppant a közeli ágyra.  
Hirano még a falnak támaszkodva nézett a lányra. Most csak egy lila top és egy nevetségesen rövid nadrág vagy hosszúságából ítélve inkább fehérnemű volt rajta. Kohta szinte bűnösnek érezte magát. Nem volt benne biztos hogy megérdemeli e ezt a látványt.  
\- Mirevársz dagadék? Gyere ide! - a mondatok bár kegyetlennek bizonyultak mégis természetesnek hatottak az ő szájából. Khota nagyot nyelt majd az ágy mellé térdelt tekintetét nem vette le a lányról.  
\- Nem oda te féleszű - a hang idegesé és vontatottá volt ugyan akkor a csalódottság is halhatóvá vált.  
Egy mély sóhaly után elhallatszott a megfelelő válasz.  
\- Értettem! - az alcsonyabb fél homokához emelte kezét de gyorsan megállt miután észrevette irreális viselkedését.  
Lassan kerülte meg a viszonylag tágas ágyat. Miután elérte célját nehézkesen leült az ágy túlsó felére, műveletét apró nyikorgások kísérték. Megfordulva a álombeli látvány tárúlt a fiú elé.  
Saya arca jóval vörösebb volt mint szokott. Szemöldöke élesen összehűzódott ugyan mégis valahogy ebben a kiszolgáltatott testhelyzetben aranyosnak hatott...bár ő mindig édes. A csönd feszült és kínos és hosszú.  
\- Hé Takagi-sa- a mondatot egy meglepően hangos horkolás szakította félbe.  
Az alacsony fiú arckifejezése már nem igazán volt feszült sokkal inkább nyugodt szinte kába.  
\- S..Saya-cha- hirano szájához kapott mivel tiszteletlennek érezte magát.  
De ő akár egy angyal...  
Bár a rendkívűl hiányos öltözet elképesztően csábító volt mégis hidegnek látszott. Ennek megelőzéseként a meleg paplan Takagin landolt. Kellemes és megfelelő.  
\- Te is édes vagy.


End file.
